


Cale amatireo

by AiyonaMurakami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Magical Realism, Original Female Character - Freeform, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyonaMurakami/pseuds/AiyonaMurakami
Summary: Что делать, когда тени прошлого крадутся по пятам, а скелеты упорно пытаются выбраться из шкафа? Правильно, невзирая ни на что, идти вперёд. Не оглядываясь и веря, что скоро впереди забрезжит свет надежды.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Скрытая угроза. В преддверии бури

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается моим самым верным читателям. В частности Glicerine_, Invirts и остальным ребятам с твича.  
> А ещё моему лучшему другу Денисычу.
> 
> "Cale amatireo" - в переводе с квенья "свет надежды"
> 
> А всё началось с комментария в чате твича: "Они в мою сторону даже не посмотрят"...

Отзвучали последние ноты мелодии, и запертая в кабинке звукозаписи девушка стянула с головы наушники, остервенело растирая уши и параллельно с этим вопросительно поглядывая на техника – по совместительству подругу – снаружи, за прозрачной перегородкой. 

«Выпустите уже меня отсюда».

Звукооператор показала два больших пальца.

\- Отлично сработано, Лира, - раздался её голос из динамика. – Осталось всё собрать воедино, и альбом будет готов. 

\- Замечательно, - усталым тоном констатировала вокалистка. – А теперь открой дверь, пожалуйста, Ти. Здесь очень жарко. 

Прохладный воздух аппаратной быстро свёл на нет эйфорию факта первой студийной записи, и терзавшее с самого утра скверное предчувствие надвигающейся беды вернулось, сверля виски и неприятно щемя где-то в позвоночнике. 

\- Что с тобой, Рубеус? Ты сегодня весь день сама не своя. Случилось чего? – пристала с вопросами неугомонная Тиана. 

\- Ничего особенного, - ответила Лира, налив себе кружку кофе и теперь добавляя туда сгущённых сливок. – Просто... Наверное, не выспалась. А мне ведь ещё домой ехать.

\- Не останешься? А я думала, посидим вечерком, кино посмотрим...

Своему чутью детектив привыкла доверять. И если оно твердило, что нужно срочно валить, к этому стоило прислушаться. Но делиться подобным с окружающими она крайне не любила. Даже с теми, кого считала друзьями. 

«Не рассказывать же ей о своих сомнениях».

\- Клиенты ждать не будут. Неприятности – тем более. Путь до Лесталлума неблизок, сама же знаешь. Мне бы хотелось засветло добраться до кемпинга. В идеале, конечно, лучше до «Молота», но сегодня уже не успею, - девушка обмакнула печенюшку в чашку с напитком и с удовольствием откусила половину. - А в одиночку ночевать в поле, с учетом того, что на путников, говорят, кто-то нападает... Хотя, думается, это можно будет расследовать. И, вполне вероятно, ликвидировать угрозу.

\- Ооо, великая и ужасная Елирания Рубеус собирается надавать плохим парням тумаков! – усмехнулась подруга.

«Не думаю, что это именно люди, если судить по тем данным, что мне удалось собрать».

Сведения были поистине тревожные. Однако очевидцам всякое могло примерещиться в темноте и с перепугу, поэтому торопиться с выводами не стоило.

\- Тумаков – вряд ли, но разобраться попробую, - отставив опустевшую чашку в сторону, покачала головой сыщица. – Не в дороге, так дома. 

«А если в этом и правда повинны имперцы, то дело дрянь. Неизвестно, что они ещё могут притащить, кроме магитехов».

Мысль об этих киборгах пробуждала леденящий душу страх, старательно загнанный в самый дальний и тёмный уголок сознания, туда, где скрывалось прошлое. О котором даже вспоминать не хотелось. Вот если бы можно было с кем-то этим поделиться...

\- Главное, не нарвись на ниффов, - серьёзно произнесла Грин. – Учитывая твою удачу...

\- Если бы я всегда полагалась только на неё, то меня давно бы в живых уже не было, - прервала её словесные излияния Лира. – Но хватит болтовни. Мне пора. 

\- Твоё право, - оператор развела руками. – Правда, никак не могу взять в толк, зачем ты так торопишься.

Если бы только Тиана знала, насколько права и прозорлива оказалась в итоге её подруга...

***

На ходу застёгивая защитную куртку, Рубеус спустилась на подземную парковку. Среди десятка дорогих машин трудящихся в студии её черно-синий мотоцикл выделялся, как тёмное пятно на фоне белого снега. А рядом... Рядом обретался некий странный тип. Несведущий мог бы принять незнакомца за какого-нибудь художника в длинном тёмном плаще, черной шляпе и со свободно обернутым вокруг шеи красноватым шарфом. Но только не Лира. Девушке хватило одного взгляда, чтобы почувствовать, как всё внутри леденеет от ужаса. Она знала этого человека. Знала слишком хорошо, чтобы не поверить в его мирные намерения. Ничего доброго его появление не сулило. 

«Вот почему у меня было нехорошее предчувствие. И если он сейчас находится здесь, это автоматически значит, что нужно драпать из столицы что есть мочи. Пока не стало слишком жарко».

Загадочный мужчина заметил вокалистку и приветственно приподнял шляпу, едва не заставив её зашипеть от подобной наглости. Мотоциклистка хотела было броситься к своему «коню», но путь преградил медленно проезжающий джип. Когда автомобиль убрался с дороги, незнакомца уже и след простыл.

«Печёнкой чую, что-то тут не так, - проворчала про себя она. – Небось сотворил с моей Молнией какую-нибудь пакость. Сейчас вот не заведётся, как пить дать».

Но нет, двигатель отозвался звучным урчанием сразу же, стоило только повернуть ключ в замке зажигания. Вокалистка выдохнула, занимая место за штурвалом. Стало как-то легче, но ощущение опасности всё ещё покалывало где-то у основания шеи.

«Всё чудесатее и чудесатее. Не нравится мне это». 

Однако вскоре даже это чувство улетучилось, всецело уступив место свисту ветра и рёву мотора. Вот уже и город, залитый лучами закатного солнца, остался далеко позади. Вот уже небо потемнело и начали загораться первые звёзды. И ни единого намёка на какие-либо неприятности.

«Вырвалась, - резюмировала она, выдыхая и притормаживая на повороте. – Хвала богам».

До стоянки оставалось ещё километров двадцать. По идее, не так уж и много. Только вдоль дороги не было фонарей, так что придётся рассчитывать только на собственную фару. Лира поёжилась. Она больше не боялась темноты. Запретила себе бояться и пересилила этот страх после одного случая в младшей школе. Но всё равно в тёмное время суток до сих пор чувствовала себя неуютно.

_День близился к концу. Все юные обитатели школьного лагеря уже разбрелись по домикам после ужина. Но одна из учениц свернула к зданию подсобки, решив взять оттуда метёлку, чтобы потом немного прибрать в комнате. Ведь сегодня была её очередь. А девчонка была крайне исполнительной._

_Бродя между пыльными полками, она торопливо искала нужный предмет. В быстро сгущающейся тьме это становилось всё сложнее._

_«Темнеет. Надо было фонарик прихватить с собой... О! Вот же она! – воскликнула девочка, приметив длинный дрын метлы. – Сейчас быстренько заберу и... Э?»_

_В этот самый момент щёлкнул, закрываясь, замок и снаружи послышался злой смех. По голосу она узнала того, кто это сделал. А это значило, что этому кому-то очень, очень не повезло. Хотя одноклассники, зная её скверный характер и отвратительное чувство юмора, никогда бы так над ней не подшутили, опасаясь неминуемой жестокой расправы. Следовательно..._

_«Следовательно, они загнали сюда кого-то ещё. Я здесь не одна», - пальцы с силой сомкнулись на деревянной ручке инструмента, побелев от напряжения. В сарае становилось всё темнее и страшнее, и оставшейся храбрости на то, чтобы окликнуть неизвестного, не хватило._

_Услышав внезапный громкий шорох за спиной, она едва не грохнулась в обморок от испуга. Впору бы заорать, только вот голос пропал. Отскочив к стене, девчонка дрожащими руками наставила на врага метлу._

_\- За что? – оказалось, что конец черенка был направлен точно в горло светловолосому мальчишке в очках, забавному толстячку из параллельного класса. – Я же ничего тебе не сделал..._

_Девочка немного расслабилась и отвела своё «оружие» чуть в сторону._

_\- Прости, - негромко отозвалась она, после чего, пристально разглядывая парнишку, прибавила. – Не думала, что тут есть кто-то ещё._

_А её невольный товарищ по несчастью пребывал в ужасе... За свою не столь долгую жизнь юная воительница хорошо научилась распознавать эмоции. Причём страх в первую очередь. Так что спутать с чем-то другим его никак не могла._

_\- Если ты боишься, - произнесла она, ободряюще похлопав мальчика по плечу, - то я бояться не буду... За нас обоих._

_Хотя очень хотелось взвыть волком, забиться в угол и не вылезать оттуда, пока кто-нибудь не придёт. Или пока не рассветёт._

_Снаружи сверкнула молния, и до слуха долетел далёкий протяжный раскат грома. Девчонка вздрогнула и сильнее вцепилась в инструмент. Гроза, да ещё и на ночь глядя. Просто превосходно…_

_«Всё равно не буду»._

_Мальчишка удивлённо сморгнул._

_\- Ты не похожа на других._

_\- Единственная в своём роде. Лира. Лира Рубеус, - представилась она, даже глазом не моргнув. - А ты, должно быть, Аргентум, верно?_

_Похоже, с этим вышел перебор, поскольку блондинчик вдруг стал выглядеть совсем пришибленно. Словно что-то за этим крылось. Словно само его имя было чем-то преступным._

_\- Промпто, - растерянно кивнул он. – Но ведь ты же из другого класса... Откуда ты знаешь?_

_\- Собираюсь вступать в дисциплинарный комитет, - тут же ответила она. – После уроков изучаю личные дела всех учеников школы. Чтобы знать, на что в случае чего обращать внимание... и кому в первую очередь бросаться на выручку. Чтобы никто больше не проделывал подобные свинства. Вот._

_Паренёк неожиданно улыбнулся, очевидно, поняв смысл сказанного._

_\- Спасибо._

_Определённо, когда он станет старше, то будет совершенно сногсшибательным красавцем, не имеющим недостатка женского внимания. Невзирая на то, как он выглядит сейчас._

_\- Тю, да было бы за что, - отмахнулась Рубеус. – Тебя больше никто не обидит. Даю слово..._

Елирания сдержала своё обещание. После того, как их вызволили, нашкодившие одноклассники получили знатную взбучку от учителей, а сама она со временем стала стражем порядка в школе. Одним из лучших. Хулиганы боялись её, окрестив Блэк Эрроу, Чёрной Стрелой, а для примерных учеников она была чем-то вроде вездесущей тени, доброго привидения, на которое не стоит обращать внимания. И неизменно, подобно невидимому ангелу-хранителю, она внимательно следила за тем, чтобы Аргентума – а заодно и его венценосного друга, принца Ноктиса – никто не донимал. Получалось вполне сносно, однако с течением времени юная защитница поняла, что расценивает своего нечаянного подопечного не только в этом качестве. И это немного её беспокоило.

«Брось, Рубеус, не завышай свою значимость, он тебя наверняка уже и не помнит. Ведь это было больше десяти лет назад».

Однако ради этого мальчишки она поставила перед собой цель стать сильнее. Даже записалась в секцию айкидо. Как бессменному главе дисциплинарного комитета на протяжении пяти лет это умение ей очень пригодилось. Не оказалось лишним оно и после, когда Лира выбрала профессию частного детектива.

«Однолюб с синдромом психа-одиночки – страшное сочетание, - хмыкнула вокалистка, притормозив у обочины и вглядываясь вдаль. Вроде бы ей почудилось какое-то движение на периферии зрения. – Что-то как-то слишком быстро темнеет, однако. Похоже, даже до стоянки не доберусь. Значит, надо найти место, чтобы поставить палатку. Вооооон там, кажется, мерцает огонёк... Только вот он ещё далёк. Доехать, что ли, туда и уже там остановиться? Всё не одна буду». 

Но её верная Молния ни с того ни с сего вдруг задёргалась и заглохла. Дальнейшие попытки снова завести её результатов не дали.

\- Какого?! – с уст едва не сорвалось непечатное ругательство. – Вчера же в сервис заезжала, всё было нормально...

В профессионализме техников девушка не сомневалась. В своей осторожности – тем более. А это значило, что ответ на невысказанный вопрос мог быть только один.

«Значит, это сделала та имперская погань. Надо бы предупредить Ларса о том, что он снова проявился, - Лира подняла щиток шлема. – Если, конечно, с братом уже не случилось что-то плохое, - она помотала головой. - Нет. Об этом не может быть и речи».

Твёрдо решив, что ремонтом займётся наутро, сыщица потащилась в сторону мерцающего огонька, не задумываясь о том, что там может ожидать.


	2. Скрытая угроза. Это вовсе не секрет

\- Выйду ночью в пооооооле с конёёёёёёёём, ночкой тёмной тиииихо пойдёёёёёём, - толкая впереди себя свою стальную «подругу», напевала она. – Мы пойдёёёёёёём с кооооонёёёёём пооооо полю вдвоём, мы пойдём с конём по поооооолю вдвоёёёёёёём.

Не самая лучшая идея – идти по безлюдной местности и горланить песню, однако только так можно было нарушить ту гнетущую тишину, что со всех сторон обступала толстой звенящей стеной. И только так можно было заглушить гаденький голосок погребённого на дне разума страха.

\- Ночью в поле звёёёёёёзд благодаааааать. В поле никогоооооо не видаааааать, - хотя почему никого, возле костерка воооон в тех кустах кто-то точно должен быть. – Только мыыыы с коооонёёёёём пооооо полю идём, только мы с конём по поооооолю идёёёёём...

Минут через пятнадцать Рубеус вышла к отсыпанному гравием съезду с дороги, на примыкающей к нему грунтовой площадке стоял одинокий кабриолет класса «люкс». Во всем Люцисе был только один такой автомобиль, а это значило...

«Это означает встречу со старыми друзьями, - паркуя байк рядом, улыбнулась она. – Как же давно я их не видела».

В её бедовую голову как-то и не пришло вовсе, что встреча может быть недружелюбной от слова «совсем». В чём она и убедилась, когда под ногой предательски захрустел сухой сучок: компания, до этого сидевшая у костра и о чём-то беседовавшая, разом выхватила оружие.

\- Ой, ё...

«М-да, они явно не ожидали кого-то вроде меня. Если вообще кого-то ждали, - смотря сквозь визор шлема на направленные в свою сторону клинки и дуло пистолета, резюмировала девушка. – Нужно действовать осторожно, иначе я рискую не дожить до утра».

Но все планы по мирному урегулированию ситуации были сведены на нет, когда кто-то схватил её сзади, намереваясь удушить. Переговоры грозились стать агрессивными.

«Предплечье и шея*, - мозг машинально определил тип захвата и подсказал пару подходящих приёмов. – Перекинуть не смогу, этот гаврик определённо потяжелее меня... Значит, действовать будем иначе. Сейчас кому-то будет больно».

Несколько несложных движений, и личность осела на землю, зашипев от боли. Теперь мотоциклистка и неизвестный поменялись местами, и под прицелом оказался напавший.

\- Знакомая техника. Не думал, что когда-нибудь испытаю её на себе, - сдавленно прохрипел он, поднимаясь на ноги и потирая выкрученную конечность. – Рад встрече, Лира... Расслабьтесь, ребята, всё в порядке, - поправив сползшие очки, добавил молодой человек, обращаясь к своим товарищам.

\- Тёплый приёмчик, ничего не скажешь, - саркастически отметила воительница, стаскивая с головы каску. – Друзей не узнаём, да, Игни? Стыдно должно быть!

\- Лира?! – встрял вдруг тот, у которого был пистолет. – Елирания Рубеус? Та самая Блэк Эрроу, я ведь ничего не путаю?

Бывший страж задумчиво нахмурилась.

\- Что значит «та самая»? Единственная в своём роде, Аргентум, - процитировав саму себя, она озорно подмигнула. - Что, один-один?

Мальчишка радостно заулыбался, совсем как _тогда_.

\- Ты не забыла!!!

\- Конечно, нет. Как я могу? Да и данное слово никто пока назад не брал, - спокойно ответила она, но сердце всё равно подскочило чуть ли не до горла.

«Так, подруга, немедленно прекрати распускать розовые сопли. То, что он помнит, ещё ничего не означает».

Прочие комментарии девушка до поры придержала. Для начала стоило узнать, что к чему, разведать обстановку, а уже потом пробовать идти по зыбкой почве. Вдруг её пошлют по весёлому адресу, далеко и надолго? Она задумчиво обвела присутствующих взглядом. Помимо хорошо знакомых Игниса, Ноктиса и Промпто был здесь ещё один человек, которого айкидока видела от силы раза два. Пришлось изрядно напрячь память, чтобы вспомнить его имя.

«Гладиолус Амитиция. Личный телохранитель наследника престола».

А между тем у ребяток появились вопросы. Много вопросов.

\- Как тебя вообще занесло в эти края, Лира? – опередил едва ли не подпрыгивавшего от любопытства стрелка его именитый товарищ. – Дела?

\- Если бы, - раздосадованно наморщила нос Рубеус. – Домой ехала, да вот мой «конь» решил сломаться... О, - спохватилась она и согнулась в приветственном поклоне. – Где мои манеры? Простите, Ваше Высочество. Добрый вечер.

\- Перестань, - отмахнулся принц. От официоза его явно воротило хуже, чем от горькой редьки. - Мы же учились вместе, однажды даже в один класс попали.

\- Вообще да, но, - байкерша пожала плечами. – Как знаете... Кстати, народ, вы не будете возражать, если я тут рядом обоснуюсь?

«Кое-кто точно будет «за» всеми лапами».

И действительно, против они ничего не имели.

\- Помощь нужна? – подал голос Амитиция, до этого хранивший молчание.

\- Спасибо, конечно, но я сама справлюсь, - Елирания поставила шлем на поросший каким-то ползучим растением камень. – Не в первый раз приходится так ночевать.

Вернувшись к Синей Молнии за вещами, она снова заметила в темноте какое-то смазанное движение.

«На этот раз точно не показалось... Возьму-ка я на всякий случай еще и катану. Времена нынче неспокойные, впотьмах и напасть могут».

\- Там что-то было. Ты тоже это видела?

Ровный тон Шиенции не выдавал ни единой эмоции, но, даже стоя к нему спиной, девушка чувствовала, что он встревожен.

\- Видела, - не оборачиваясь, ответила Лира, вытаскивая из кофров нужные вещи. – Причём не в первый раз. Нутром чую, затевается нечто оч-чень нехорошее. Полагаю, как и ты, верно?

\- Проницательности тебе не занимать, - хмыкнул парень. – Сразу видно профессионала.

\- Ой, да брось, Игни, никакой я не профессионал. Так, дилетант-любитель, - отмахнулась она, мрачнея. – В сравнении с отцом я всего лишь жалкая пародия. Его уровня мне никогда не достичь.

На несколько минут повисло молчание.

\- Пришлось тяжело, так?

Рубеус вздохнула.

\- Первые два месяца после его... ухода – да. Потом... да нет никакого «потом». Мне и сейчас непросто, но я стараюсь об этом не вспоминать и просто делаю то, что должна. Ты не думай, я не жалуюсь. Справляюсь, и ладно.

\- Удалось найти того, кто это сделал?

\- Ну ещё бы! – фыркнула детектив. - Иначе я не была бы собой... Вот только у меня связаны руки. Исполнителей почти наверняка устранили сразу же, а до организатора я добраться не смогу. Эта имперская тварь слишком высокого ранга, просто так не достать... Слушай, давай не будем об этом, а? – сказала она, заметив, что главный стратег Его Высочества собрался задать очередной вопрос. – Не хочу лишний раз ворошить прошлое.

«К тому же оно и так на пятки наступает. Как бы не догнало ненароком».

***

Установив палатку и приготовив себе спальное место, девушка присоединилась к скромному ужину, приняв приглашение четвёрки друзей. Хотя ужин сложно было назвать скромным, когда шеф-поваром заделался Шиенция. Даже элементарная яичница, какую едят на завтрак, в его руках всегда превращалась в кулинарный шедевр. А тут была рыба... Сидя у костра, Лира буквально давилась слюной от витающих в воздухе ароматов.

«Мда, жаль, у меня так не получается», - скрестив ноги по-турецки, она подперла сцепленными руками подбородок и уставилась на потрескивающие язычки пламени.

\- Наш Игги умеет пробуждать аппетит, правда, Стрелка? – в соседнем кресле устроился Гладиолус.

\- Ага, - глубокомысленно отозвалась Рубеус, гипнотизируя взглядом огонь и взлетающие вверх искры. - В этом он мастер.

От созерцания сего зрелища отвлёк громкий щелчок затвора фотоаппарата, заставивший дёрнуться от неожиданности и вопросительно воззриться на нарушителя спокойствия.

\- Отличный кадр!.. О чём задумалась, Лира? – растягивая гласные её имени (в основном, конечно, первую), с другой стороны подсел Аргентум.

\- Да вот не знаю, - вернув голову в прежнее положение и всё так же не шевелясь, произнесла девушка, - позвонить Ларсу сейчас или до утра подождать. Не хочется тревожить брата на ночь глядя, - она вздохнула. – Но мне есть что ему сказать.

«Много чего сказать».

\- Сам позвонит, если вдруг забеспокоится, - на плечо вокалистки легла широкая ладонь. Суровый телохранитель, похоже, решил её подбодрить. – Ты ведь уже не маленькая девочка.

\- Да, тут ты прав, - в голос всё-таки просочились нотки грусти. – Ты абсолютно прав, дорогой друг, - почти беззвучно прибавила она.

«Мне почти двадцать четыре... Какая уж там маленькая девочка».

\- Всё хотел спросить, - зашуршала сухая трава: блондин придвинул свой стул настолько близко, что казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и светлые прядки чёлки начнут щекотать экс-стражнице ухо, - у тебя кто-нибудь есть? Или это секрет?

Реакцией на вопрос стал на удивление синхронный страдальческий вздох остальной троицы.

\- Кто о чём, - ехидно усмехнулся Амитиция, - а Промпто – о девушках.

Фотографа, тем не менее, это ничуть не смутило.

\- Лира, ну так как?

Сыщица на это только загадочно и слегка печально улыбнулась.

\- Никакая это не тайна. Я до сих пор свободна, - она покачала головой. – Отчасти потому, что мне в этом изрядно «помогли». Хотя... Есть кое-кто, кто мне симпатичен.

\- Звучит так, будто ты ни на что не надеешься, - закончив с приготовлением первой партии печёного лосося, заметил Игнис.

\- Вообще-то так и есть, - быстренько заграбастав себе самый большой кусок, согласилась Елирания. – Учитывая некоторые обстоятельства, у меня действительно не так много шансов. Раньше – может, что-то бы и получилось. А сейчас он не то, что на меня, даже просто в мою сторону смотреть не будет.

Хотя на деле именно этим объект в данный момент и занимался, с нескрываемым любопытством поблёскивая топазово-голубыми глазами в свете костра.

\- Всё настолько сложно?

\- Вроде того, - активно орудуя вилкой, кивнула девушка. – Наверное, стоит поведать об этом с самого начала. Так вот, - проглотив очередной кусок, она приступила к рассказу, - я стала наблюдать за тем мальчишкой после одного инцидента. Ничего вроде бы такого, но... Короче говоря, какое-то время всё шло своим чередом. А потом что-то произошло, и он стал меняться почти что на глазах. Очень быстро... Буквально за год серый утёнок превратился в прекрасного лебедя. Как я и предполагала. Вопрос в том, что послужило тому причиной. Выяснять я не стала, придя к выводу, что это не моего ума дело. А сейчас... для этого слишком поздно.

«Ведь совершенно очевидно, что это точно не одна чересчур активная сыщица».

От подобного на душе становилось кисло. Замолчав и пожав плечами, вокалистка прикончила свою порцию лосося и, пожелав всем спокойной ночи, поплелась готовиться ко сну.

Опустившись на высушенную солнцем траву у входа в палатку, Рубеус подняла взгляд к тёмному небу, усыпанному крупными звёздами. Мечтательницей её назвать можно было с очень большой натяжкой, но иногда, оставаясь наедине с собой, она позволяла себе размышлять о странных вещах.

«Может быть, ты сейчас смотришь на меня с этих звёзд, мама, - бережно покачивая на руках вытащенную из-под спального мешка саю, думала Лира. – Обещаю, однажды я доберусь до того, кто отнял тебя у нас».

\- Как думаешь, догадается или нет? – заслышав шорох шагов, поинтересовалась она. - А, Ноктис?

\- Не знаю, - немного недоуменно отозвался темноволосый, присев рядом. – Но если бы был здесь, наверняка бы догадался... У тебя с собой меч? – увидев оружие в руках мотоциклистки, спросил он. – Можно взглянуть?

\- Учитывая то, что кто-то устраивает неприятности путешественникам, лучше подстраховаться, - детектив пожала плечами и протянула катану собеседнику. – Правда, в боковом кофре малость неудобно её перевозить. Дорога – не самое безопасное место. Случись что, и можно запросто сломать.

\- Согласен. Обидно, если такая красивая вещь будет испорчена, - задумчиво произнёс юноша, разглядывая замысловатые узоры на ножнах. Прозвучало это так, будто он что-то планировал сделать. Воздух вдруг заметно потяжелел и запах озоном.

\- Да, тем более что... Эй! – с ужасом воскликнула Рубеус, когда оружие внезапно исчезло в голубоватой вспышке света, рассыпавшись крупными искрами. – Это же был подарок учителя!

Прежде, чем она успела огреть Его Высочество тяжёлым мотоциклетным ботинком по голове, тот вскинул руки, не давая выйти на дистанцию поражения.

\- Вместо того, чтобы меня убивать, лучше подумай о мече в своей руке, - посоветовал брюнет, предусмотрительно отодвигаясь на безопасное расстояние.

«Это что-то исправит? – с сомнением буркнула про себя сыщица, злясь за уничтоженный ценный предмет, но указанию всё-таки следуя. – Каким это, интересно, образом... Ух ты ж ничего себе!»

Невероятно, но утраченная на первый взгляд катана собралась воедино из всё тех же голубых частиц света, знакомой тяжестью ложась в ладонь.

\- Ну вот, я же говорил, - в ответ на невысказанный вопрос сказал он. – Теперь оружие всегда и везде будет с тобой. И чем сильнее будет твоя уверенность в себе, тем легче будет его контролировать.

Убедившись в том, что повреждений на клинке вроде как нет, Елирания сменила гнев на милость.

\- Таким образом, достаточно подумать... Что ж, спасибо, Ва... то есть Ноктис.

Паренек кивнул и, не говоря ни слова, ушёл в темноту.

«Чем сильнее вера в себя, значит... Что ж, очень надеюсь, что таких испытаний мне не выпадет. Хотя кого я обманываю? Тут Изуния рыщет где-то рядом, седалищным нервом чую. Легко точно не будет».

Посозерцав ночное небо ещё минут пять, девушка забралась в палатку и уже потянулась было к замку, как перед входом возник чей-то тёмный силуэт.

\- Лира, есть минутка? - физиономия с широко раскрытыми глазами нарисовалась прямо перед носом, вынудив резко дёрнуться и едва не сорвать крепления.

\- Твою ж налево! Зачем людей-то так пугать? – проворчала мотоциклистка, вылезая. – Или ты по-другому не можешь?

Пришедший непонимающе сморгнул, отступив на пару шагов, и виновато потёр затылок.

\- Я не хотел. Прости.

\- Было бы за что извиняться, Аргентум, - едва заметно улыбнулась детектив, снова сев на землю на прежнем месте. – Ты собирался что-то спросить? – она затаила дух, ожидая ответа от примостившегося напротив стрелка.

Пауза была продолжительной. Настолько, что пришлось дважды вдохнуть и выдохнуть.

\- Ну да, - тихо и неуверенно начал Промпто. – Случай, о котором ты рассказала, это ведь... _тот самый_ случай, так?

\- Догадливый, - сдержанно отметила она. Где-то в солнечном сплетении свернулся тугой комок.

«Неужели понял?»

\- То есть, - интонация стала ещё более неуверенной, - ты и в самом деле имела в виду...

\- Да, - без обиняков подтвердила Эрроу. – Я действительно говорила о тебе.

Обычно подобные вещи не вызывали никаких эмоций. Но почему-то именно сейчас закалённое десятками клиентов хладнокровие решило дать трещину. Впору было торжествующе вскинуть руки, поддаваясь тому урагану, что клокотал в душе.

«Не взорваться бы».

Парень же в свою очередь стушевался так, что покраснели даже веснушки.

\- И... Как... Как давно? – после нескольких неудачных попыток подобрать слова наконец выдавил он.

\- Что конкретно? – спросила Рубеус. – Если ты про то, когда я начала наблюдать, то с того самого момента, как в том сарае открыли дверь. А если о том, когда до меня дошло, - эту часть фразы произнести оказалось странно сложно, - то где-то за полгода до окончания старшей школы. Я собиралась рассказать обо всём на выпускном вечере, но... Вмешался этот упырь, - с болью и ненавистью прибавила она. – И всё пошло псу под хвост. У меня выпускного не было.

\- Почему?

Экс-стражница пару раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, затем скорбно опустила голову.

\- В тот день мы с Ларсом хоронили отца. Было как-то не до веселья.

Блондин долго молчал, переваривая услышанное.

\- Оу. Не знал. Извини, - он рывком поднялся и протянул сыщице руку, явно что-то задумав. – Пойдём. Тут места мало.

«Мало места? В смысле?»

Непонимающе посмотрев на него снизу вверх и не имея ни малейшего предположения на тему того, что будет дальше, девушка приняла предложенную конечность, попутно отметив, что пальцы едва ощутимо подрагивают.

\- Я слышал, ты собиралась участвовать в открытии вечера, - продолжил он, выводя её на относительно свободное от камней пространство, - и репетировала вместе со всеми.

\- Ну да, - неохотно подтвердила байкерша. – Было дело... Только вот я всех подвела. Хорошо ещё, что замена мне нашлась... А с чего это ты вдруг вспомнил?

Вопрос был успешно проигнорирован.

\- Освоить смог только основы, - юноша остановился. – Уж прости...

Взять в толк, что имелось в виду, удалось только тогда, когда мальчишка развернул её лицом к себе, принимая стандартную закрытую позицию для вальса. Воительница вздрогнула. Это было... близко. Слишком близко для того, чтобы даже пытаться скрыть нахлынувшее смущение. Всё хвалёное самообладание вмиг куда-то улетучилось. Но, наверное, оно того стоило, потому что... Глаза у него были такие голубые, такие невинные...

«Мать моя, о чём я вообще думаю? – не в силах отвести взгляд, задала она себе вопрос. - Ясное дело, что вовсе не о том, о чём надо».

Но с другой стороны, не этого ли момента она ждала почти три года? И если так, то давать задний ход сейчас более, чем глупо.

\- Лира, - партнёр прервал внутренние терзания, неторопливыми выверенными шагами ведя её по линии танца, - я давно хотел сказать тебе спасибо.

\- Мне? За что? За то, что вполглаза следила за отдельными личностями чуть более пристально? Ерунда какая, - покачала головой детектив. – Я здесь единственная, кто должен говорить слова благодарности.

\- То есть?

Девушка чуть сощурилась.

\- Как думаешь, если бы одно блондинистое чудовище не помогло мне поставить перед собой цель, стала бы я той, кем являюсь сейчас?

Наблюдать за отражающейся на физиономии фотографа напряжённой работой ума было крайне занимательно.

\- Хочешь сказать, ты вступила в дисциплинарный комитет из-за меня?

\- Не «из-за», - поправила она. – «Ради». Я дала обещание. А Елирания Рубеус всегда держит своё слово. Так что вот.

Судя по удивлённо вытянувшемуся лицу парня, цель посыла была достигнута. Даже с избытком: медленный вальс был прерван внезапными жаркими объятиями.

\- Даже если ты считаешь, что это полная ерунда, - негромко сказал он, склоняясь к самому уху юной воительницы, - простой признательности здесь недостаточно...

По спине пробежала волна мурашек. Фраза не была завершена. Ясное дело, что он под ней подразумевал и что должно было за ней последовать. Хорошо завуалированное признание? Да нет, вряд ли. Тем не менее светловолосый замер, будто сомневаясь в чём-то.

«Боится, что оттолкну?»

Мелькнула мысль о том, что надо бы помочь ему развеять эти сомнения. Тело среагировало быстрее, чем идея успела оформиться в мозгу.

\- Промпто, - выдохнула бывшая стражница, подавшись вперёд и положив голову на грудь своего протеже.

\- Дождался, - тон голоса был торжествующим, почти счастливым. Чего именно, было непонятно. Но это и не имело значения, потому что впервые за два года сыщица почувствовала себя в безопасности.

Случайно ставший свидетелем этой сцены Игнис улыбнулся, смотря на темный силуэт парочки. Как бы не бравировала подруга, полностью скрыть тяжесть, лежавшую на плечах, ей удавалось с большим трудом. Так что сейчас за неё можно было порадоваться... Ну, и за неуёмного товарища тоже.

Трель телефона раздалась совсем не вовремя, прервав весьма романтический момент в самом его начале. Рубеус недовольно рыкнула, нехотя отстраняясь и вынимая древний мобильник из кармана комбинезона.

\- Ларс, это должно быть нечто очень значительное, - угрожающе проговорила она, нажав на кнопку ответа. - В противном случае я тебя уничтожу.

Старший брат заговорил мрачно и серьёзно.

\- Сестрёнка, если ты ещё в Инсомнии, то лучше тебе побыстрее оттуда улепетывать. У меня очень плохие новости...

Когда он изложил эти новости, девушке стало не по себе.

\- ЧТО???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ushiro katate dori kubishime - один из видов захватов в айкидо


End file.
